Haunted
by artemis1239
Summary: One Shot (might be a two-shot) Annabeth grieves the death of her friends, and the love of her life, Percy Jackson. Watch as she slowly breaks down inside from guilt. What is her descision? To end her life, or to keep on seeing Percy everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

(Listen to Haunted by:Taylor Swift when you read this. You will get the story. 3 ya! Read, Comment and Like3!)

Percy Why?

Why did you leave me?

This war took everything from me. The love of my life, my friends, my joy, my siblings, my...everything. Percy closed the doors of death, but with doing that he ended his life.

It was horrifying. When we were in Tartarus we both promised we would die TOGETHER. But, of course the fates were cruel and left me on this cursed earth bearing the pain of losing the person I loved. I felt like I betrayed Percy.

I see him everywhere I go. I tell people. But they never believe me. They tell me he isn't there. I don't believe them. He tells me to come to him. I sometimes question myself. Maybe I am slipping into insanity. Or am I really that haunted and broken?

I fake a smile everyday. No one can tell a difference. I pretend I am not a broken soul. No one sees. I cry myself to sleep No one can tell. I act strong for the other campers.

I go into Poseidon's cabin everyday just to be a bit closer to Percy.

The worst part is I can't talk to my friends, they died. I am the only one of the seven left.

Jason died from taking a knife for Piper. Leo died from a greek fire explosion, which the LAST thing people expected him to die from. Frank died from Gaia burning his stick. Piper died from Otis's sword into her heart when she wasnt looking. Hazel did get her curse removed but it costed her life, the only way to get her cursed removed was to die, she chose to die I think she only chose that to be with Frank.

Every where I go I am Haunted by Percy. Everyone reminds me of him. Everything reminds me of him. Everytime I walk past the Poseidon cabin I break down in tears. The pain is too much to handle.

Poseidon's anger when he found out Percy died was...bad. There is no other way to describe it. Earthquakes erupted all over the earth. Giant waves crashed down on homes killing millions of people. Volcanoes erupted. Till this day mortals are awestricken about what happened.

My mother, Athena, got over hating Percy quickly. She soothed me. But, none of it worked I was still a mess.

Hades told everyone that all demigods who died in the war and was on our side got Elysium. He even told us Percy was there. I was happy about that.

Zeus gave everyone one wish, he even offered people immortality, I was one of those people. I denied, I wanted it to be possible for me to die if the time ever came. Instead I wished for The Mark of Athena to be taken off of me. He granted my wish.

The other gods were heartbroken for Percy death and their own childrens' (or hunters' in Artemis's case) death. Even Thalia died! She died from taking an arrow for a younger huntress.

I was a Haunted.

I haven't even heard from Nico, last I heard he became the full-time Ghost King. I feel bad for him. Both of his sisters died. I remember when he was only an 11-year old kid playing Mythomagic. Now, he is all grown up but carries the pain of all of his family dieing.

By the time you read this note I shall already be dead and on my way to Percy and my friends. I will spend the rest of my life with him.

I am so sorry Chiron and mother, if you read this note. I know you both hoped I wouldn't do this. You hoped I would forget what happened and move on with my life. I am very sorry but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I always remember their deaths'. It kills me inside.

To make sure, you know I am not kidding about what I say here is my knife and my camp necklace.

It is wierd. I always thought I would die in battle. Not from the grief of my friends deaths'.

I love you all. Don't do what I did. Forget and move on. Get new children make me proud but I have to do this. Not for you, but for me. Mother, give Malcom the job of continuing to fix Olympus. The plans are under my bed in a grey box. I am nothing but a memory. I want you to smile again.

If you want to find my body, to give me a proper burial. Look into the waters by the cliff. Where my friends and I used to go cliff diving. You will find me there, but not alive.

It is too late to help me. You can't. It is over.

I am Haunted by everyone and everything.

Goodbye, Life.

~Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2

(I'm back!3)

Athena p.o.v.

Annabeth ,my poor daughter why?

My daughter Annabeth took her life for that...boy, Percy.

I could tell they loved each other a lot. I hoped since he was dead she would move on from him, but that wasnt possible. She jumped off the cliff, to end her life and be with her friends. I knew Annabeth wanted me to move on but...I couldnt. She was and will always be my favorite child.

We did find her body but it was deep in the ocean. We had to ask naiads to get it. When we got her body it looked peaceful. I was in tears my daughter was dead. It was hard to believe. After everything she went through.

The note was heartbreaking. I thought when I soothed her she was fine. I mean, I thought she was fine. I thought I helped her I most likely made it worst. I just can't believe it.

Poseidon had apologized to me. He didn't know Annabeth was in the sea if he had, he would have calmed the sea so, she would be alright. He reminded me Annabeth wanted to die. I knew he was right I didn't want to admit it though.

Hades told me she made it to elysium.

I can't believe my baby girl is gone forever. I wish I knew she felt that way.

I regret not seeing behind my daughter mask, not seeing that she was broken , and haunted.

I watched her grow up. I watched her fall in love. I am sure if Percy and her didn't die, they would have gotten married, and had children.

It pains me to see how much she gave up on because of this damn war.

My beautiful daughter, Annabeth Andromeda Cleo Chase, gave up her life for one boy. But, he wasn't just a boy to her. To Annabeth, Percy was stupid, charming, funny, sarcastic, heroic, nice, smart when he wanted to be, no respect what so ever to elder figures, cute, loving, caring, kind, brave, and most importantly the love of her life.

Though I could disagree and agree with some of the things she thought Percy was.

For Example, charming isn't something I would call Perseus Jackson. I would lean towards the word rude.

Another example, no respect what so ever to elder figures, is something I would agree with 100%.

Even, though in the letter she said to move on, and live a better life. I don't think I can. She was my favorite child and I promise I will NEVER forget her. My poor, haunted daughter, Annabeth Andromeda Cleo Chase. I will forever love you.

Chiron's p.o.v.

Annabeth was always one of my favorite students. She caught on to new techniques quickly.

Always on the ball, ready to learn something new everyday.

She came here as a little girl, scared out of her wits. After just seeing her friend/sister get turned into a tree, and her friend/brother pass out. She didn't know anyone other than those two. She kept strong.

Though there were some days when she had to show emotion, and pain.

Those were the days when she became a daughter to me, and I became a father to her.

As she grew up she wanted more responsibilities, wanted to have more freedom, and then she wanted to do the thing I feared for her to want to do...leave camp to go on a quest.

She would've gone on a quest sooner but, I had grown so close to her that I wanted to protect her.

Percy, another one of my favorite students, came along. He soon had to go on a quest.

By then, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop Annabeth from going. So, I sat back and watched, guided, and helped her through everything I could.

Time went by, every summer or fall, or maybe even both, Annabeth and Percy would leave on a quest.

They formed stronger bonds each quest they went on.

People died. Lots of people.

The wars destroyed Annabeth, inside and out.

All her friends died. The thing that made her really snap was, Percy dieing. That is what really killed Annabeth.

It was from that point on that I knew she was gone, a haunted soul, never to show her true emotions ever again.

It really killed me to read that note, to feel the pain she felt, what shocked me from head to hooves was seeing her dead, cold body.

And realising that she is gone, gone forever, gone like the wind.


End file.
